


Rainy Days and Pancakes

by OTPTillTheEnd



Series: We Found Love Where It Didn't Belong [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, attempt at fluff, her last name is ROMANOVA bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: Storm don't feel the same in the middle of nowhere U.S.A as they do in New York.





	Rainy Days and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write comic characters besides Natasha, so bear with me. Comments and constructive criticism is welcomed!

The dissipating rain was welcomed, yet Natasha’s steps didn’t falter. Pushing the door open, cool air wrapped her up in its arms, momentarily sheltered from the horrid humidity. Blue eyes roved the diner as she lingered for a second by the door.

A smile ghosted at the corner of her lips as she spotted Sharon and Steve. Moving towards them, she shucked the raincoat she’d been wearing, gracefully sliding into the empty spot next to James.

“You owe me,” humor dripped from Carter’s words, a grin being sent the redhead’s way.

“Yet I’m the reason your job was so much easier.” Leaning into James’ side, her gaze flickered to him. “<You ended up without a scratch.>”

His thumb gently brushed the scrape along her cheekbone, a caress yet a question all on its own. WAS THIS THE ONLY INJURY SHE’D GOTTEN? HOW BAD WERE THE OTHERS?

“<I’m fine. Nothing major. Mostly bruises.>” Leaning into his touch, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, a soft laugh escaping her at his whispered words.

The groups attention was diverted from their significant others to the waitress setting their food on the table. “Can I get y’all anythin’ else?”

“More coffee?” Sharon tapped her empty mug before turning her attention to the food before her. Certainly, all of this could feed half a football team. But she knew how Steve and Barnes ate. Besides, not having eaten anything since they left HQ thirty-six hours ago, left her with an appetite to rival them.

“How much longer is the decryption going to take?” the Captain asked over the rim of his coffee mug.

Natasha shrugged, taking a bite of bacon. “It is probably already done.”

Sharon and Steve drifted back into their own little bubble as they ate as did Natasha and James.

“I’m surprised you’re not having pancakes.” Blue eyes twinkled in amusement; utensils being picked up.

“I happen to like omelets just as much,” as if wanting to prove his point, a bite of said omelet was taken.

Arching a brow his way, Natasha grabbed a slice of toast and took a bite, attention focusing on her own breakfast.

\----

Nursing her lukewarm cup of coffee, Romanova gazed out the window. Puddles on the sidewalk and asphalt along with the thick grey clouds screamed summer storm. Storms out in the middle of nowhere U.S.A were much different than in New York. Sometimes, it was the little things in life that should be appreciated.

“They’re on his tail right now. Probably get to him before we get’ ta the motel.”

Noticing the look in his eyes and the way his lips tugged into a smirk, she couldn’t help knowing the hidden meaning. “The decryption is already done. They’d know something is up.”

His words were cut off as the waitress arrived with a plate of blueberry pancakes and fresh coffee. “Tab s’already picked up by your friends.”

“Guess Steve and Sharon chose for us.” Picking up her fork, she used the side to cut a piece.

“C’mon, really?”

“We’ll have plenty of time once we get back. Besides, I’d rather not have sex in that nasty motel. I think I saw a mouse in the bathroom last night.”

Pouring syrup, they took their time eating the pancakes, relishing just being in each other’s company without bullets raining down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I write in a while, maybe in over 4 months. So I apologize for the shitty-ness of it. I might turn it into a winterwidow promp collect --- if you want to request something, send me an ask on tumblr.


End file.
